my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaijo Kamotsu
Kaijo Kamotsu '(海上貨物 ''Kaijō Kamotsu), better known as the Pro Hero '''Tsunami (津波 Tsunami) is the homeroom teacher of Class 2-1 at Isamu Academy High School Appearance Kaijo is a fair-skinned man, with red eyes, and shaggy, silver hair. He has three red markings on his face, two underneath his eyes and one on his chin. His Hero costume consists of a dark bodysuit underneath blue armor made from several metal plates with a white, fur collar. He also wears a happuri. Personality Kaijo is stern and serious. He expects the utmost respect from his students as well as absolute perfection. He despises those who don't take their duties seriously, which often puts him at odds with Gyo. Despite her stern disposition, he still cares for his students, and is shown to be quite proud in them when they perform admirably, although he doesn't normally praise them to their face. Abilities Master Weapons Specialist: Kaijo displays masterful usage of the weapons he conjures through his Quirk. This not only includes skillful usage of blades at close range, but also perfect aim with ranged weapons. His weapons skills are considered to be some of the best in the country. He often trains with actual versions of the weapons he trains before using his Quirk with them, getting him accustomed to the heavier weight so that he can more easily utilize his water tools in combat. Enhanced Speed: Kaijo displays immense movement speed and reflexes, capable of quickly dispatching multiple opponents at once before they even have the chance to react. He is known for his blinding attack speed and is more well-suited for taking on crowds. Quirk Aqua Pulse (アクアパルス Akua Parusu): Kaijo's Quirk allows him to manipulate water. Kaijo is not limited to manipulating normal water, but can also manipulate ice and water vapor after a high amount of training, giving him greater versatility in combat. He can manipulate water for a variety of purposes, most notably in the creation of weapons. He can also create powerful blasts of water. This is all done by him manipulating the pressure and concentration of the water he controls. When manipulating any water other than liquid water, he can manipulate its temperature in order to transform it back into a liquid, although he is incapable of transforming it into either a solid or a gas. On top of this, Kaijo's ability and level of power is dependent on the amount of water he has access to, which makes his Quirk somewhat unreliable when used on its own. Super Moves * Hydro Pressure Cannon (水圧キャノン Suiatsu Kyanon): Kaijo compresses water underneath his feet, and occasionally hands for additional lift, before firing off a stream of water to propel him through the air. His high degree of control over this technique, as well as the sheer strength of the water, not only helps greatly enhance his speed and maneuverability, but also can act as a high-speed blitzing attack, allowing him to heavily damage his opponent with a powerful punch or head butt. * Water Shuriken (水シュリケン Mizu Shuriken): Kaijo compresses water around his hands before swiping them towards his opponent. This creates shuriken-shaped water attacks with enough force to cut through steel with ease. Kaijo can change the size of his shuriken by compressing more water into them, ranging from about a few centimeters in diameter to a full diameter. To make larger shuriken, Kaijo normally holds his palms above each other and compresses the water between them. * Water Pulse (水パルス Mizu Parusu): Kaijo compresses water in his hands as a sphere. He then forces his hands away from his body, creating a gigantic torrent of water that washes away and heavily injures his opponent. When force is applied properly, this technique can even punch a hole through a sheet of steel. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Kaijo's costume has an internal cooling system allowing it to easily gather water for future use when turned on. Kaijo also carries several bottles of water, hidden within the armor plates of his costume, in order to give him access to more water to manipulate. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Isamu Academy Teachers